Rivals Turned Lovers
by Kayla the Wolf
Summary: what happens when Sasuke finally reveals his feelings for Naruto! Read and find out! SasuNaru Yaoi!; Seme - Sasuke; Uke - Naruto  Adopted from yaoilover17
1. The Feelings reveals

Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto…only the story. If I owned the show, there would be much more yaoi**

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked home after a good meal at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, a low growl came from Naruto's stomach. Sakura gave him a disbelieving look and Sasuke just acted unsurprised.

"Are you freakin' serious? You just ate like 25 bowls of ramen! How in the world are you still hungry?" Sakura asked as she stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, you know as well as I do that Naruto's stomach is a black hole. Stuff just keeps getting sucked in and never comes out," Sasuke said.

"You do have a point there, Sasuke. Still, it's unbelievable," she agreed with her deep crush. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and kept walking, as did Sasuke. "Oh! Wait a minute Sasuke….um, I was wondering….would you….would you go on a date with me?" Sakura basically mumbled. It was a surprise that Sasuke even heard her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura but no. I have my eyes on someone else. And don't bother bugging me on who it is because I'm not telling," Sasuke replied. Sakura pouted, attempting to make it look sexy to make him change his mind. Sasuke noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Don't even try that either because it's not going to work. I will tell you this: the person I do want to date doesn't even have to try to catch my attention."

"Lucky girl, then," Naruto stated. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at him. They sort of forgot he was still there. Naruto turned around to find them looking at him. "What? I'm just saying it's pretty impressive that a girl doesn't have to try to be attractive. Most girls spend hours to try to make themselves attractive when they already are. To me, adding all that make-up and trying to look sexy makes them look worse. Of course, that's only my opinion." At this explanation, Sasuke rose his eyebrows and Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor.

"He's right Sakura. Just be natural okay? Here's the thing though: who said I was wanting to date a girl?" Sasuke pointed out. At that exact moment, Naruto spun around only to find Sasuke's lips against his own. Also at that exact moment, Sakura fainted.

So many things were going through Naruto's mind as Sasuke put a hand on his cheek. One question stuck out though "Why me?" Naruto just closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. That's when Sasuke pulled back surprised. He decided to give Naruto an explanation; he thought he deserved it.

"When we had our accidental kiss, during the team assigning, I was soooo ecstatic. I wanted it to last forever. Of course, the whole class was watching so I had to act like I hated it. Ever since, it's bothered me at night when I try to sleep. The feelings grew when you went insane when Haku almost killed me. I have to say, I was surprised you had such feelings for me," Sasuke explained.

"It's have, not had. No one ever said they stopped," Naruto corrected. Sasuke's eyes widened. "You thought I still had feelings for Sakura after that moment? I had to pretend to. Question is: why me? I mean, after that heavenly kiss, why do you have feelings for me? Why not some other smart boy?" Naruto asked.

"Because they're not as indescribable as you. The other boys can be described while you can't. I'm just glad that you finally know how I feel about you. It's been a pain hiding it from you all this time," Sasuke replied with a relieved look on his face. "Around you, I can be relieved, I can be relaxed. I know I don't have to worry about you in a fight because of how strong you are. Yet I can't help worry about you when you get even a scratch." Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder. "So Naruto, will you have me? Will you have me as your boyfriend? As your lover?" Naruto let a stray tear find it's way down his cheek and fall on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke rose up immediately, giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry to be so emotional but you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you ask me that question," Naruto admitted. The two lovers hugged each other tightly then looked at Sakura. "We can't just leave her there."

"Sure we can. Let's just go to your place and finish where we left off from that kiss," Sasuke said in a seducing voice. He moved behind Naruto and pressed his body firmly against his lover's.

"S-Sasuke! She's our teammate. Besides, I'm not really ready to do anything serious. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you," Naruto blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's ear. "Don't worry, you're not disappointing me. Thanks for telling me because I didn't want to rush you. C'mon, let's take her home." Sasuke walked towards the collapsed Sakura and picked her up bridal style. Naruto looked away blushing and pouting the tiniest bit. "Oh don't worry, my Naru. You're still my lover." Sasuke walked over and kissed him on the lips.

After that, they walked towards Sakura's home in silence, lost for words. After leaving her on her couch and giving an explanation to her mother, the two lovers walked to Naruto's house.

"Can't I please stay the night? I promise I won't try anything," Sasuke practically whined. His arms were around Naruto's waist and the sun haired boy just blushed deeper.  
>"Fine, but you have to pinky promise me you won't try anything, except for kissing," Naruto added the last part shyly. He locked pinkies with Sasuke and they walked in together. They took off their shirts and changed into some p.j. bottoms (Naruto let Sasuke borrow a pair) and climbed into Naruto's bed together.<p>

"Good night my Naru," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Good night my Sasu" Naruto said shyly, also kissing Sasuke's cheek. Soon after, he felt a hand travel over his stomach towards his p.j. bottoms. "Sasuke!"

"Sorry! It's very hard to resist you when we're in this situation," Sasuke replied in a seducing voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes.


	2. First Day With New Love

Last Time  
>"Good night my Naru," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.<p>

"Good night my Sasu" Naruto said shyly, also kissing Sasuke's cheek. Soon after, he felt a hand travel over his stomach towards his p.j. bottoms. "Sasuke!"

"Sorry! It's very hard to resist you when we're in this situation," Sasuke replied in a seducing voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto woke up, feeling absolutely fantastic. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in his bed, in his apartment like every other morning. He suddenly snapped open his eyes, remembering what happened on the walk home yesterday. He sat straight up abruptly to find himself alone in his messy bed. He laid his hands on his lap with his head hung down. He looked at his hands with an expressionless look on his face.

'I knew it was too good to be true,' he solemnly thought to himself.

He got out of bed, walking towards the kitchen rubbing a hand through his golden locks. He heard a soft noise come from the kitchen and he walked rather quickly. His eyes widen as he found Sasuke leaning against a counter, shirtless, drinking hot tea. He looked up to find himself staring into the eyes of his new lover. He chuckled softly at Naruto's expression.

"Morning, my dear Naru. I hope I didn't wake you," Sasuke said setting the cup down and walking towards the surprised innocent blue-eyed boy.

"You didn't, I woke up on my own," Naruto replied shyly. He blushed deeply as Sasuke wrapped pale arms around his tanned waist and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good thing there was a storm last night or we would have a hard time explaining why I stayed over," Sasuke said rubbing a hand through Naruto's hair.

"There was a storm last night? I must have been sleeping deeply for me not to hear it," Naruto replied confused.

"You know, you look like such an angel when you're sleeping," Sasuke said with a seducing voice. Naruto snapped his eyes wide and looked up into the onyx eyes of his new lover. Sasuke just smirked before giving him a quick but very passionate kiss. Naruto couldn't help but bring his arms slowly around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled away shortly after and chuckled at Naruto.

"Would you like something to drink? I made some hot tea if you don't mind," Sasuke asked as he walked towards the counter. He held his cup out to Naruto who took it hesitantly. Naruto smelled it and it suddenly relaxed him.

"You didn't crush Viagra and pour some in, did you?" he asked a little scared.

"No, but that's a very good plan, my sun angel," Sasuke gave him a very serene smile

"Don't even think about doing it in the future," Naruto warned. He couldn't resist blushing at the nickname. He drank some tea. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking. It just took a little while for me to fall asleep because I was afraid if I woke up, you wouldn't be there to greet me," he replied, stroking a hand along Naruto's cheek. Said boy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I have to say you scared me a bit when I didn't find you next to me when I woke up," Naruto admitted. He set the cup on the counter and wrapped his arms loosely around the pale waist.  
>"I'm sorry, love. I'll remember to be there when you wake up. Promise."<p>

Naruto gave him a smile and reached up to kiss him; Sasuke leaned his head down to do the same.  
>"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we better go before Kakashi-sensei starts getting suspicious. I don't think the entire village is ready to learn about our love," Naruto stated sadly. "But what about Sakura? She knows."<p>

"We'll just ask her to keep it a secret. Even though she knows I love you and not her, I'm hoping she'll do one final favor for me before she finds another obsession," Sasuke replied. They walked towards Naruto's bedroom to get dressed. Naruto lent some of his clothes (that weren't orange.) to Sasuke. Then just before they left, they shared another passionate kiss to get it out of their systems.

'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream,' Naruto thought to himself, blushing.

"Oooh, looks like somebody want some more lovin'" Sasuke said seducefully.

"What? No! I was just thinking that I'm so glad that this isn't a dream. That someone actually loves me," Naruto corrected. Making sure no one was around, Sasuke quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the exact same," Sasuke replied and he rubbed his hand against Naruto's. "By the way, do you actually have Viagra in your house?"

"No! I just thought you carried some around," Naruto replied blushing deeply. Sasuke chuckled.

"Relax, love. I was just kidding. Besides, even I don't have Viagra," Sasuke smiled.


	3. A new Person arrives

Last Time  
>'I'm so glad it wasn't a dream,' Naruto thought to himself, blushing.<p>

"Oooh, looks like somebody want some more lovin'" Sasuke said seducefully.

"What? No! I was just thinking that I'm so glad that this isn't a dream. That someone actually loves me," Naruto corrected. Making sure no one was around, Sasuke quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel the exact same," Sasuke replied and he rubbed his hand against Naruto's. "By the way, do you actually have Viagra in your house?"

"No! I just thought you carried some around," Naruto replied blushing deeply. Sasuke chuckled.

"Relax, love. I was just kidding. Besides, even I don't have Viagra," Sasuke smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Sasuke and Naruto neared the training grounds, they saw two figures talking, one taller than the other. They looked at each other and then broke into a sprint towards the figures. They realized that it was Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura had a very confused look on her face.

"Kakashi, you're actually here early. That's a surprise. So what's up?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Before we start our training today, Lady Hokage has asked to see all genin and chunin in her office. That's all I know," the white haired sensei replied.

"Then let's get going! Now I'm anxious to see what's going on!" Naruto exclaimed. The others nodded and started running towards the Hokage's building.

On the way, they ran into Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. Kakashi looked around for Kureni, their female sensei. The others noticed this and shrugged their shoulders, showing that they didn't know where she was either. Then they all walked up to the office, knocking before they entered. That's when they noticed that Kakashi was the only Jonin there. Kakashi nodded at Tsunade and then left. That's when the other genin and chunin noticed a Half Wolf, Half Human male.

He had Black fur with red designs on it, he had fur on his bottom half but not foully on his legs but have wolf feet and had fur running up on his back and has ears like a wolf, he had a tail of a wolf. He had white skin and has black buzz cut hair. He had fur running side of his arms from his elbows to his fur covered hands. He wore black tank-top, black shorts with black sandals, black fingerless gloves. He had red eyes but not Sharingan his natural eye-color.

"Good morning, all. I hope you all got a good night's sleep," Tsunade said smiling. They all nodded. "Good. Now, I would like to introduce you to Kyle. He came here yesterday with a note saying he must stay here until his village is rebuilt. He is not the only child that had to be sent away. Kyle, would you like to explain what happened?" Tsunade turned her attention to the tired looking boy. Said boy nodded and stepped forward. Before explaining his story, he looked at all the different people standing before him. Their different clothing, hairstyles, and different eyes. He gave them all a sad look.

"Half of my village was destroyed by this demon known as the 10-Tailed Wolf Demon, which I don't know where he went. He destroyed half of my village, I heard the same thing happened here 12 years ago. I am sorry for that but it happened 2 days ago where my village leader gave me directions here," He finished with pure sadness in his voice. Everybody gave a very shocked look. Then Naruto stepped forward and put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"But I think Orochimaru was the one who was controlling that beast, but when it was done something happened to me, and I have this mark on my back, I woke up like this." He pulled up his tank-top and a spiral like mark was on his back and something was wolf-ish about it.

Kyle pulled down his tank-top and he looked away, "I think I know what happened, but I'm not sure, and then when I was walking out of the village I felt hateful eyes on me." Kyle sat down and being careful for it since his tail and everyone looked at Naruto who knew what was going on with Kyle. He then sat down with him, "I know what you're going through, but Orochimaru will have to stop doing this to other villages and ours."

"N-Naruto's right. Orochimaru will pay. H-he's gone too far this time," Hinata spoke shyly.

"We've been trying to track him down and will destroy him," a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail spoke up. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and these are my teammates: Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.." A rather chubby boy and a taller boy with black hair also pulled back into a spiky ponytail stepped forward.

"Okay, so here's the deal: Kyle will be going on missions with each team in the near future. As a matter of fact, Squad 7, you will be going on a mission starting today. I'm not really sure how long it will take and your sensei will not be joining you. The same goes for all of you. Your sensei's will not be joining you on future missions for a while. This is a test for you. I'm wanting to see if you can work well together without supervision. All except Squad 7 and Kyle are dismissed," Tsunade said. The others nodded and left. "Sakura, I've already talked to your parents, Kyle will be staying with you until he finds his own place to live. It will take a few months for his village to get repaired. Your mission is to protect Gaara until the Kazekage ceremony." At the sound of his name, Kyle's head snapped back to look at Tsunade.

"He's alive?" He said to them. "I thought he died long ago. I know him from my childhood. My village was caught on fire when I was younger. Then when I was younger, I was sent to the Sand Village to be protected and I met Gaara. He told me I was his only friend because of a monster that lived inside him. I'm just so glad that he's okay." He said as he stood up. "Let's pack then leave. I'm so anxious to see him but first can you tell me your names, please?" They all nodded.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, practically the logical one of the group," the pink haired girl spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the last of my clan. My specialty is fire based jutsus," the dark haired boy spoke coolly.

"I'm Naruto Uzamki! The number one knuckle head ninja of the village!"

"It's nice to meet you all."


End file.
